KND: True Love
by CallMeButLove
Summary: What does Kuki taste like? Wally embarks on a small investigation... Note: *They are grown-up* and on their Honeymoon, so beware of extreme FLUFF ahead! *Don't worry it's pretty harmless, rated for safety.* *ONESHOT* Please Read and Review!


True Love

A Codename: Kids Next Door Fan Fiction

By

_~CallMeButLove~_

KND © Mr. Warburton

Sponsored in part by:

The song of the same name (which I do not own) –

**True Love**

**Lyrics: Cole Porter  
**

Suntanned, windblown  
Honeymooners at last alone  
Feeling far above par  
Oh, how lucky we are

While I give to you  
Would you give to me  
True love, true love  
So on and on it will always be  
True love, true love

For you and I have a guardian angel  
On high with nothing to do  
But to give to you and to give to me  
Love forever true

For you and I have a guardian angel  
On high with nothing to do  
But to give you and to give to me  
Love forever true  
Love forever true

True Love

Writing Operative: CallMeButLove

Neither of them could ever say why Jamaica seemed like the only place they'd ever truly considered for their Honeymoon. It was not the only place suggested by family and friends, but that didn't really matter. This was the only perfect place for them, the backdrop to the ten glorious days they would spend in Caribbean paradise. The days were filled with sun, sand, music, food, dancing, all sweet togetherness for the newlyweds. The nights – well the nights were filled with what all Honeymoon nights are filled with, romance. It is on this fifth night that we lay our scene...

The softness of the warm Caribbean sea-breeze billowed the curtains into the room, making them live, making them dance like they could actually hear the serenade of the steel pans drifting across the sand even at this late hour. The waves whispering their lullaby in addition to the rest, created the perfect sleepy mood. Now if only there was just a little less light. Kuki blinked enjoying the beautiful night and remembering her day spent in typical wedded bliss with her new husband Wallabee Beatles. She smiled picturing him trying to avoid swimming with her in the moonlight earlier and the smile turned slightly wicked when she remembered how she'd managed to get him into the water. A new bikini top would be first on the shopping list in the morning. It was a good thing their room had private beachfront access just outside the french doors.

She yawned and stretched and wished again that the light on his side of the bed was off. He was lying there, casually reading the sports page, with her loving permission of course, and the light was shining in her eyes. She glanced up at him and noted that he did not seem to be taking in the words on the page. He looked hazy, and was in fact distracted by the image of his wife that floated unbidden to his brain. In his mind's eye she stood facing him in her shiromuku, tears of joy making his vision blur and her eyes sparkle even more. He could hear her vow to be his forever, and suddenly he didn't want to read the sports page anymore. Just as he was about to turn and speak to the love of his life lounging next to him, she moved.

With that movement, all words vanished and nothing existed but the feel of her alabaster skin brushing his as she stretched out across his broadly muscular chest, tanned and smooth. Her arm reached languidly over his neck and grasped the light switch pausing only a millisecond to gaze up at him a question hovering in her violet orbs. She liked what she saw flickering unfettered in the emerald globes regarding her as she lounged now splayed across him, a fragile hand flat against his pillow and her body covering him like a blanket. There rose an enchanting look of mischief in her expression. The lamp all but forgotten, she simply smiled softly and slid up toward his head slightly in her silk neglige, luxuriating in the look on his face. She kissed him sweetly and rolled over again to her side of the bed, knowing he'd now be incapable of ignoring her.

"Mmm", he purred making her stomach flutter. "You taste good", suddenly he was leaning over her mere centimeters from her face, propped up on his elbow and with a glint in his eye she'd seen many times before on this voyage.

She decided to tease him just a bit, "Oh? And what exactly do I taste like?", she breathed. He kissed her this time, and she couldn't breathe. How he managed to undo her so completely was still the most exquisite mystery.

"Not" *kiss* "Quite" *kiss* "Sure" *k-i-s-s* "I guess I better keep trying until I figure it out, huh?" *kiss*

"Ah! I've got it now", he looked as though he'd just discovered the wheel, and Kuki was amused, but too breathless to laugh. She smiled as he looked at her side-long and pointed a mockingly accusatory finger at her nose.

"You" *kiss* "Taste" *kiss* "Like" *k-i-s-s* "Peppermint!"

"Peppermint?", she looked at him quizzically and tried unsuccessfully to hide her blush.

"Yeah, peppermint. Ya' know, like the chocolate-mints you promised you'd share with me from the pillows...", he grinned at her adorable guilty look and lifted her chin to force her to meet his stare. Seeing his desired result in the rosy splash that adorned her cheeks, he spoke again in a low tone that he was thrilled to note seemed to make her have trouble keeping still.

"But... that's not all I noticed. *kiss* I better keep investigating so I can find the other flavor" *kiss*

"Can't" *kiss* "Seem" *kiss* "To get it" *k-i-s-s* "No there it is! You taste like peppermint – " *k-i-s-s* " – and _passion_", at this his eyes peered into hers, smoky and inviting and she enveloped him in the kiss he'd been waiting for. The real one.

The kiss like the one he'd been remembering – the one that said that she belonged to him entirely without question. As the kiss continued to deepen, mouths and souls melding, Kuki was shocked to have an idea strike her. Shocked because usually kissing her new husband made all conscious thought fly from her like something as inconstant as the wind. She would play his game, and she'd be good at it too, because his incredibly agile mouth on hers had given him away. She reveled in the look of startled admiration that flickered over his features as she used her body weight, and his distraction to flip him over onto his back squarely on the pillows behind him. He blinked up at her a few times and grinned as she absently toyed with his hair, then his earlobe before she finally spoke softly seductive, yet still his sweet, gentle Kuki.

"You know, you really shouldn't start something like this unless you're prepared for the consequences", she hummed and his whole being burned as she lay again spread over him like a second skin, a second skin softer and more beautiful to him than mere words could dare to frame. She lowered her azalea hued mouth to his and imitated his torture methods with relish.

"Hmm" *kiss* "What" *kiss* "Is that" *k-i-s-s* "I taste?", she kissed him in little pecks down the side of his jaw to his neck.

Sliding down, she kissed his chest until she at last returned to his mouth before declaring her mini mystery solved.

"You" *kiss* "Taste" *kiss* "Like" *k-i-s-s* "Strawberries!"

"Strawberries?", he made a show of being affronted at the suggestion, but she was on to him.

"Yes, Wally. Strawberries. You know, like in the drink I ordered this afternoon...", she played with her hair as she lay her head on his heart and counted the precious beats. He didn't answer, too caught up in watching her, so she continued.

"You know that 'girly' drink with the little orange umbrella in it that you swore you'd never, _ever_ touch in a million years?", he grumbled half-heartedly but made no denials. He just waited as she crawled up to his face again and pressed the lips he adored to his before she impishly pulled back and cocked her head to one side.

"But now that I think about it there is something else there too", she flicked the hair from his smoldering eyes, nearly pine dark now.

"I'll" *k-i-s-s* "Have" *k-i-s-s* "To keep checking until – " *k-i-s-s* "That's it! You taste like strawberries – " *k-i-s-s* " – and _surrender_", she bored into his very soul with her eyes, darkened as well, to a shade of anil like no dye could match.

Her invitation and his reply became the stuff of reminiscing for years to come. Fond Honeymoon recollections, that warmed many a cold winter night in Cleveland.

"I surrender Mr. Beatles."

"It's about time Mrs. Beatles."

**Author's Notes:**

**Anil is another word for indigo.**

**A shiromuku is a traditional Japanese white Wedding Kimono.**

**I am such a hopeless romantic, so forgive me if this was over the top! I couldn't help myself. (OK, so I really didn't try) :)**

**Reviews are the sustenance I NEED to survive, please take pity on me... please?**


End file.
